


thirsty

by taozing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, F/M, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Femdom, PWP, het chansoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taozing/pseuds/taozing
Summary: Kyungsoo está sedenta.





	thirsty

Kyungsoo não se aguentava mais de tesão.

O dia inteiro ela ficou olhando Chanyeol existir, sendo aquele meninão fofo e engraçado que arrancava risadas do grupinho de amigos. Viu Chanyeol fazer imitações bobas de pôsteres do cinema junto com Sehun, viu Chanyeol bater a testa na entrada de uma loja que era um tantinho mais baixa do que o normal e viu Chanyeol ficar vermelhinho nas bochechas quando Kyungsoo discretamente lhe deu uma palmadinha na bunda quando ninguém estava olhando. Agora Kyungsoo estava ali, sentada na praça de alimentação, com os embrulhos vazios de seu lanche espalhados pela bandeja, meio copo de refrigerante jazendo no canto e olhos predadores fixados no garoto à sua frente, observando cada movimento dele; Chanyeol nem estava fazendo nada demais, apenas rindo da conversa e contribuindo com um ou outro comentário, mas Kyungsoo estava tão fodidamente _sedenta_ que sentia a calcinha umedecer só de olhar as covinhas se afundando nas bochechas dele quando ria.

 

 **Kyungsoo:** espero que saiba que você vai pra casa comigo hoje

 

Chanyeol sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso e pegou-o, lendo rapidamente a mensagem da namorada e arregalando um pouquinho os olhos, fitando-a sobra a mesa; seu rosto esquentou ao notar o jeito que Kyungsoo o olhava, destilando malícia e luxúria, explicitando suas intenções nada inocentes com o rapaz. Dali para frente nem um nem outro prestaram mais para conversar, trocando olhadelas a todo instante e criando um clima que só esquentava entre os dois. Kyungsoo foi quem tomou a primeira atitude — como sempre —, dizendo que já estava ficando tarde e que tinha coisas a resolver em casa, levantando-se da mesa para se despedir dos amigos; Chanyeol pegou a deixa e se levantou também, falando que ia aproveitar para pegar uma carona com a namorada.

Caminharam pelo shopping em passos apressados até o estacionamento, as mãos entrelaçadas e os corações palpitando rápido de excitação e ansiedade de chegarem logo a qualquer cantinho com o mínimo de privacidade; fazia bem uma semana que não se viam, e Kyungsoo já estava contando até as horas e os minutos para rever seu namorado bonitinho e assim, quem sabe, foder ele até que Chanyeol virasse uma poça de choro e gozo e _“s-sim, p-por favor”._

Kyungsoo não fez cerimônia ao empurrar Chanyeol contra a parede do lado externo do shopping e abrir o sorriso malicioso que tanto segurou durante o dia todo, vendo Chanyeol estremecer desde os cabelinhos macios até os dedinhos dos pés. Pegou no rosto dele com as duas mãos e ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo.

— Eu tava com saudade — murmurou, as respirações mornas se confundindo.

— E-eu também.

Kyungsoo admirou seu menino por um tempinho antes de inclinar o rosto em sua direção, percebendo quando ele arregalou um tiquinho os olhos.

— V-você vai me b-beijar? — Chanyeol balbuciou, olhando em volta para garantir que ninguém estava os espiando.

— Pretendo — Kyungsoo respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

Chanyeol suspirou e fechou os olhos, esperando pelo beijo. Kyungsoo finalmente encostou as duas bocas, a calmaria do primeiro contato não durando muito; logo já estavam movendo os lábios e escorregando as línguas, como se só existissem os dois ali, e Kyungsoo não pensou duas vezes antes de ir deslizando as mãos pelos ombros e costas de Chanyeol até agarrá-lo na lombar e puxá-lo em sua direção, extinguindo qualquer distância entre os corpos, ouvindo Chanyeol soltar um grunhido e ofegar quando as bocas se afastaram. Ainda nem haviam começado e Chanyeol já estava endurecendo dentro da cueca, coisa que o deixou extremamente envergonhado, mas acabou arrancando um sorriso satisfeito de Kyungsoo; ela morria de amores pelo namorado, por ele ser tão receptivo às suas carícias e por se entregar tão facinho a ela, por não ter medo de ser julgado pelas reações imediatas e intensas, por confiar tanto em Kyungsoo como confiava.

— Meu menino tá excitado, é? — soprou maldosa no ouvido de Chanyeol, descendo as mãozinhas até a bunda dele, dando uma apertada. Chanyeol espremeu os olhinhos e abraçou o pescoço da menina. — Merda, você é tão gostoso...

Kyungsoo começou a dar beijinhos pela pele exposta do garoto, ousando até a dar mordidinhas vez ou outra, e Chanyeol teve que botar o punho contra a boca para que seus gemidos não escapassem. Kyungsoo deixou algumas marquinhas arroxeadas na tez alheia e voltou a encarar o namorado, delicadamente puxando o pulso dele.

— Não se segura, bebê. Quero te ouvir.

Chanyeol obedientemente afirmou com a cabeça.

Kyungsoo voltou a arrastar Chanyeol pelo estacionamento, agora rumando até seu carro, destravando-o rapidamente e mandando Chanyeol entrar na porta traseira. Kyungsoo trancou todas as portas, afastou os bancos dianteiros para frente e se acomodou no meio do banco traseiro, dando tapinhas em suas coxas, mandando que Chanyeol se sentasse ali.

— Sinto tanta falta do meu menino — Kyungsoo disse, ajeitando Chanyeol em seu colo, grudando as costas dele em seu próprio peito. — Você foi muito bonzinho hoje, além de estar uma gracinha com esse moletom grandão que você sabe que eu amo. — Passou o nariz pelo cangote de Chanyeol, sentindo os poros dele se eriçando. — Acha que merece um agradinho, meu amor?

— S-sim — ofegou. Kyungsoo deu um risinho.

A menina segurou os dois pulsos de Chanyeol nas costas dele e voltou a beijá-lo e mordê-lo no pescoço, agora com um tanto a mais de força já que estavam abrigados no carro. Chanyeol arqueou a coluna e tombou a cabeça para trás, grunhindo baixinho com os carinhos molhados sobre sua pele, todo sensível à mercê de Kyungsoo — bem do jeitinho que ela gostava.

Estavam no carro há apenas alguns minutos e Chanyeol já estava inteiramente bagunçado, os chupões colorindo todo o seu pescoço, o peito subindo e descendo arrítmico pela respiração pesada e o rosto ardendo de vergonha e tesão, os gemidinhos manhosos ecoando ainda um pouco tímidos pelo carro. Kyungsoo envolveu os punhos do namorado com a canhota e ficou com a destra livre para passear pelo corpo dele, tilintando devagarinho todo o peito dele até chegar na barra do moletom, enfiando a mão por baixo do tecido e sentindo toda a quentura que emanava da pele do namorado. Kyungsoo passou as pontas dos dedos pela barriga de Chanyeol, sentindo-a se retesar, então dedilhou suas costelas salientes na derme e por fim deu um beliscão malvado em cada mamilo, fazendo o garoto se contorcer em seu colo e choramingar mais alto.

— Tão sensível o meu bebê... — murmurinhou, arranhando de levinho a barriga de Chanyeol. Tirou a destra de dentro do moletom dele e pegou em sua garganta. — Meu menino bonzinho. Meu tesouro mais precioso. Todinho meu.

— T-todo seu, Soo — gemeu fraquinho, o aperto em sua garganta fazendo o ar faltar nos pulmões e sua cabeça rodopiar em prazer, os olhos se revirando nas órbitas. — S-seu bom garoto.

— Caralho — xingou, mordendo o pescoço de Chanyeol, fazendo-o se contorcer de novo.

Kyungsoo voltou a descer a mão por todo o torso de Chanyeol, correndo choques elétricos pelo corpo dele, chegando devagarinho até o volume mais que evidente aprisionado no jeans. Kyungsoo fez um carinho ali em movimentos circulares, sorrindo maliciosa ao ver Chanyeol se contorcer e impulsionar os quadris.

— Se eu mandar você deixar as mãos aqui atrás, você vai me obedecer como o bom garoto que você é? — Kyungsoo perguntou no ouvido de Chanyeol.

— S-sim. — Engoliu em seco.

Kyungsoo sorriu satisfeita e soltou os punhos de Chanyeol, ficando agora com ambas as mãos livres para se divertir com ele o quanto quisesse. Desceu o zíper de sua calça torturantemente devagar, abrindo a braguilha apenas o suficiente para provocá-lo por cima da cueca, tilintando os dedos pelo pênis duro que quase escapava pelo cós do tecido, divertindo-se com os chorinhos e resmungos do menino. Chanyeol era um verdadeiro pecado sentado sobre seu colo, se contorcendo necessitado de atenção, o pau duro melando a cueca e as mãos obedientemente para trás, gemendo seu nome naquele tom manhoso que enlouquecia Kyungsoo.

— Pede — sussurrou maliciosa. Chanyeol estremeceu e espremeu os olhos.

— M-me toca, Soo — pediu baixinho. — S-sem a roupa... toca em mim... p-por favor...

Kyungsoo era uma mulher muito forte, honestamente, porque cada palavrinha que saía manhosa dos lábios do namorado era uma fisgada no coração e no útero. A vontade dela era de dar uns gritinhos, esmagar Chanyeol, encher o rosto dele de mordidas e beijos babados e fazê-lo gozar só com dois dedinhos lhe acariciando a próstata, daquele jeitinho gostoso que fazia Chanyeol arregaçar as pernas, rebolar desajeitado, se arquear todinho, jogar a cabeça para trás e agarrar o que encontrasse por perto. Uma perdição de cena que Kyungsoo adorava dar replay sempre que podia.

Kyungsoo fincou os polegares no cós da cueca de Chanyeol e mandou-o erguer o quadril, abaixando tudo de uma vez, o pau ereto saltando para fora e batendo contra a barriga do menino; a glande estava vermelha e molhada, os testículos rígidos e as veias pulsantes, denunciando o quão inundado de tesão Chanyeol se encontrava.

— Todo duro pra mim, hm, bebê? — Kyungsoo falou com um sorriso, balançando de leve o membro de Chanyeol com o indicador. Chanyeol grunhiu. — Cheio de tesão pra mamãe, hm?

— S-sim... tudo p-pra você, Soo.

Kyungsoo alargou o sorriso e deixou um beijinho no pescoço de Chanyeol, circulando os dedos calmamente pela cabecinha inchada, se divertindo com as investidas que Chanyeol dava contra sua mão, tentativas patéticas de ter mais contato. Trouxe os dedos à boca de Chanyeol, mandando-o chupá-los, sendo prontamente obedecida; não demorou para que suas falanges estivessem encharcadas de saliva, e, com um murmúrio de _“bom garoto”,_ Kyungsoo enrolou a destra no pau de Chanyeol e iniciou movimentos vagarosos de vai e vem. Chanyeol teve um espasmo que lhe correu o corpo inteiro, contraiu as nádegas e gemeu choroso, se derretendo no colo da namorada.         

Kyungsoo masturbou Chanyeol por um tempo, parando sempre que percebia que ele estava prestes a gozar, arrancando grunhidos arrastados de reclamação do namorado. Alguns minutos se passaram e o pau de Chanyeol estava arroxeado e úmido, seu corpo tremia e tinha espasmos, seus olhos despejavam lágrimas de agonia e sua voz rouca quebrava em gemidos manhosos, o orgasmo crescendo e crescendo em ondas alucinantes de prazer. Kyungsoo rodeou o polegar na cabecinha e soprou uma risada no ouvido de Chanyeol.

— Quer gozar, quer?

— P-por favor, p-por fa-avor — implorou.      

— Que menino bonzinho, pede por favor e tudo. — Sorriu, apertando a glande de Chanyeol, descendo os dedos pelo membro dele. Chanyeol jogou os quadris para cima e por pouco não bateu a cabeça no teto do carro. — Vou te deixar gozar, mas só quando eu mandar, ouviu?

— S-sim.

Kyungsoo bateu a punheta só mais algumas vezinhas, porque, por mais divertido que fosse ter Chanyeol se contorcendo em seu colo, todo choroso e manhoso, resmungando vários “por favor” e palavras desconexas, Kyungsoo queria logo acabar com aquilo para levar seu menino para casa e cansá-lo a noite inteira.

— Goza — Kyungsoo mandou. — Goza gostoso pra mim, vai.

Chanyeol imediatamente ficou tenso, logo em seguida liberando um gemido alto e choroso de alívio, os jatos grossos de porra caindo em sua barriga, o membro pulsando, as pernas estremecendo violentamente. Chanyeol amoleceu todinho no colo de Kyungsoo e ofegou várias vezes, os olhos fechados explodindo estrelas sob as pálpebras.

Kyungsoo sorriu doce e beijou a bochecha de Chanyeol, murmurando que ele foi muito bem e que ele já podia mexer as mãos e relaxar. Chanyeol suspirou e não reclamou quando Kyungsoo usou sua cueca para limpar a meleca em seu torso e mandou-o vestir as calças e ficar deitadinho no banco para se recuperar.

— Porque quando a gente chegar em casa, bebê... — falou maliciosa ao sentar-se no banco do motorista, ligando o carro. Seu olhar se encontrou ao de Chanyeol pelo espelho e seu sorriso cresceu. — A última coisa que vou deixar você fazer vai ser descansar.

Chanyeol deu um sorrisinho cúmplice. Mal podia esperar para ser dominado de mil e uma maneiras pela namorada mais tarde...

 

FIM


End file.
